


Pumpkin, Honey Bee, Sugar: You're Our Good Boy

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2youngjae - Freeform, Age Play, BOY IS THIS FILTHY, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Oppa Kink, Rimming, also over use of pet names it's pure trust me, also sloppy make out sessions are the best, because when does that not happen in my fics, dom!jaebum, dom!jinyoung, is my shit tho, jk, omg i'm such a fucking koreaboo for that, small lil baby!youngjae, so they're in there too, this isn't an age play fic tho youngjae just likes being a small lil bean coz he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: OMG OMG OMG I reallly like this fic and there is another 2youngjae fic that is finished!!!! idk when i'll post it tho!!!! also more little!jimin is coming your way that i'm very excited about!!!!! please comment and kudos!!! i usually reply to the comments because they are helpful and mean so much to me!!! I love you guys and yeah... enjoy this filthy with by lil baby bias youngjae. ENJOY <333!!!





	Pumpkin, Honey Bee, Sugar: You're Our Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> OMG OMG OMG I reallly like this fic and there is another 2youngjae fic that is finished!!!! idk when i'll post it tho!!!! also more little!jimin is coming your way that i'm very excited about!!!!! please comment and kudos!!! i usually reply to the comments because they are helpful and mean so much to me!!! I love you guys and yeah... enjoy this filthy with by lil baby bias youngjae. ENJOY <333!!!

Youngjae woke up later than usual for an idol with a huge schedule, but quickly reminded himself that nothing had been planned for him today. Or any of the other members for that matter. Jackson was in China, Mark in L.A., BamBam in Thailand, and Yugyeom visiting with family for a few days. Youngjae smiled to himself and stretched in his bed quickly realising that it was empty. He sat up and frowned, looking around the room trying to determine where his boyfriends were.

He hopped out of bed, went to the adjoining bathroom, and then padded out to the living room. He found Jinyoung sitting in boxers and one of JB’s t-shirts and blushed. Jinyoung looked up and noticed shy Youngjae covering his blushing face with his hands. He smiled warmly.

“Hey Princess. Come over here.” He patted his lap and watched Youngjae make his way cautiously to Jinyoung. He didn’t move to sit down however, but instead stood silently waiting for instructions. Jinyoung giggled.

“It’s alright Honey Bunch, you can sit on Oppa’s lap.” Youngjae laughed happily and plopped his round bottom onto Jinyoung’s thighs. He hugged him tightly.

“Where is Oppa Jaebum?” Youngjae asked, playfully running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung sighed and kissed one of Youngjae’s rosy cheeks.

“He went out to get breakfast Pumpkin.” The younger nodded in reply and smiled. Jinyoung leaned forward and kissed his soft lips which only succeeded in making the blushing boy blush harder still. He covered his face in his hands. Jinyoung tossed his head back and laughed. 

“Baby you’re so silly. Don’t you like it when Oppa kisses you?” He removed his hands from his mouth and linked them together with Jinyoung’s. Youngjae bit his lip to hold back a smile and nodded.

“Yes I do very much!” He laughed sweetly making Jinyoung’s insides do a somersault. Youngjae maneuvered himself more comfortably on top of Jinyoung causing a shift in fabric that shifted both of the boy’s attention to their nether regions. Youngjae licked his lips and averted his eyes. He sat back a little finally situated on Jinyoung. He met his eyes, and offered a smile, before quickly shifting them away again. Jinyoung started bouncing his legs to get Youngjae’s attention back on him. He giggled and smiled at Jinyoung whose eyes wrinkled in adoration. He cupped Youngjae’s cheek and stilled his legs.Youngjae gazed with wide eyes and soft, wet lips.

“Would you like it if Oppa kissed you some more?” Youngjae grew shy again and tried closing his legs, but Jinyoung’s were blocking the way of course. He nodded slowly, this time leaning down to meet Jinyoung half way. Youngjae was sweet and soft. His lips were warm from sleep and they tasted like the peach lip balm he always used. Jinyoung opened his mouth slightly to capture Youngjae’s bottom lip between his own. He stayed there for a beat before pulling away to gaze at Youngjae whose breath seemed to quicken in only a few seconds time. Their score of seductive staring ended however when Youngjae let out a laugh. Jinyoung chuckled too because how the hell could he not? 

“What is it Kit Kat?” Youngjae shook his head. He squirmed against Jinyoung a little making the older bite back a moan. 

“Nothing Oppa. I just get sh-shy sometimes.” He replied biting his lip and swiveling his hips a bit more. 

“Awwww you don’t need to be shy Cutie Pie! Oppa likes kissing you too so don’t worry,” He rubbed Youngjae’s back and brought him closer. Their noses touched and breathing syncopated. “You want Oppa to keep kissing you?” Occasionally, encouragement was necessary to help Youngjae into the swing of things. He nodded again, a little more frantically than last time. However, before Jinyoung could get started kissing his sweet boy, Youngjae made a small noise in his throat as if he had something to say. Jinyoung sat back and waited patiently. He tucked his hands underneath Youngjae’s shirt and rubbed his fingertips against the soft skin of his belly. Youngjae looked away again and started playing with his hands. 

“C-can we-” He paused and rocked against Jinyoung’s increasingly obnoxious boxers. Jinyoung was patient with the smaller boy and waited until he found the right words to say what he wanted to. The blush had returned with a fervor in Youngjae’s cheeks. He looked back up at the older. “I like it when Oppa sticks his tongue out and lets me play with it. I l-like wet kisses from Oppa.” Jinyoung moaned and ground up into Youngjae. The younger gripped fiercely onto his shoulders.

“Fuck yeah Angel. Oppa will let you play with his tongue.” Youngjae’s eyes turned glassy at Jinyoung’s words. Youngjae scooted closer to Jinyoung’s body excitedly causing more friction against each other’s shorts. Jinyoung lulled his tongue out of his mouth and watched as Youngjae visibly melted. He grabbed onto either side of Jinyoung’s face and melded their soft wet tongues against one another. Youngjae bucked up against Jinyoung’s cock which had been poking Youngjae’s bum for a while now. Jinyoung swirled his tongue around Youngjae’s, and before he knew it, Youngjae was moaning at the squelching sounds their tongues were making. He pulled away and landed a kiss on the soft muscle.

“Oppa your tongue is so soft. I like your sloppy kisses.” Youngjae leaned down again and licked the inside of Jinyoung’s mouth making sure to flick his teeth. Whatever shyness had stopped Youngjae before wasn’t making an appearance any longer. He ground down again and continued his assault on Jinyoung’s mouth. Jinyoung remained soft and pliant under Youngjae allowing him to direct where this would go. After a short time, Jinyoung pushed on Youngjae’s chest gently wanting to catch his breath.

“Your mouth is all shiny and wet Sweetheart. And look how hard you are! Does it hurt?” Youngjae whimpered. He squeezed himself through his shorts and licked his already wet lips excitedly.

“Oppa can I pull my shorts down please? Th-they’re a little tight.” Jinyoung laughed and nodded. He kissed below Youngjae’s ear. 

“Yes Honey Bee. You can pull them down,” Jinyoung sat back and watched Youngjae hook his boxer shorts underneath his balls. He sighed in relief. “Feel better?” Youngjae nodded and gave Jinyoung a hungry kiss.

“What about you Oppa?” Jinyoung shook his head and pulled Youngjae down to his mouth and kissed him again. A delicate string pulled and then split off when he broke away.

“I”m okay Cupcake, Oppa can wait a little bit.” Jinyoung smiled in order to make Youngjae more comfortable. The two set a pace rocky gently against one another and squelching their mouths together in wet heated kisses. Their tongues slid and cocks dripped precome. Youngjae could feel Jinyoung’s wetness seeping through the boxer shorts. It was so wet and so  _ slick. _ Neither heard Jaebum open and close the door. Nor did they notice when he sighed and climbed the stairs, only to be met with his boyfriends rubbing against each other and making out obscenely. He held his car keys and their breakfast in one hand while staring at the two on the couch. He cleared his throat.

“Having fun without me?” They both jumped and looked to see who had interrupted them. Youngjae gasped and sprung from Jinyoung’s lap.

“Oppa Jaebummie~~~!!! He speed walked the short distance that separated them and clung to his Oppa for dear life. Jaebum kissed his forehead and pulled away. He noticed the wetness around his mouth and his aching cock, hard between his legs. 

“Your cock is hard Darling.” Jaebum smirked while Youngjae blushed and tried to cover himself. He avoided eye contact with JB.

“S-sorry Oppa, but Jinyoung Oppa and I were playing and it felt  _ really  _ good.” His voice raised when he accentuated the word. Jaebum laughed at the cute boy’s shyness. He leaned down to kiss his lips which were very slick with spit and a pretty shade of pink.

“It’s okay Toots. Did you play nicely with Jinyoungie?” The youngest nodded eagerly. Jinyoung replied from the couch.

“He did. He was a very good boy and asked for everything nicely and sweetly.” He palmed himself through his boxers while giving his word to Jaebum who listened intently. Youngjae looked back to Jaebum who smiled down and the youngest’s dripping cock. 

“If that’s so, let Oppa Bummie join you and we’ll give you a treat.” Youngjae gasped and smiled sweetly. 

“Oh thank you Oppa! I’ll be a good boy for you I promise!!!” He hugged Jaebum tight. The eldest chuckled.

“Alright Sweetie. Just let Oppa put the breakfast in the kitchen. We’ll eat if after we play.” Youngjae nodded and tip toed back to Jinyoung who stroked his cock and spilled precome all over his fingers.

“Oppa may I touch you?” Youngjae straddled Jinyoung again. He moved his own hand away from his cock and let Youngjae hold it in his. He scooted his butt toward Jinyoung’s cock and touched their tips together. Youngjae gasped. Precome dripped from his cock onto Jinyoung’s and mingled together, slowly sliding down their lengths.

“Fuck Love like that.” Jinyoung tossed his head back just when Jaebum appeared from the kitchen. Youngjae took both of the cocks in his hands and slid them up and down. He bit his lip and looked to the man gripping his hair and pulling it back slightly.

“Oppa Jaebum am I doing good?” His eyes read completely innocent, yet what he was doing was anything but. No one would have any idea that he was such a dirty boy who loved to play with his Oppa’s cocks. Jaebum’s gaze fell on a moaning Jinyoung. He laughed. 

“From the looks of it, yeah Sweet Peach, you’re doing a very good job,” Youngjae smiled at the praise and continued to stroke himself and Jinyoung. “Say Peachy, want to suck Oppa off while Jinyoung eats out your pussy?” This set Youngjae’s body into a blushing hysteria. His chest, neck, and face a bright red hue. He laughed nervously and gulped.

“Oppa that’s d-dirty.” He stuttered over his words as his grip loosened around Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung patted his left thigh and he acknowledged him by swinging it over. Youngjae now sat with his knees tucked under him on the couch. His cock hard and blushing like the rest of his body. Jaebum leaned forward and took his lips and a sweet kiss before switching over to Jinyoung and exploring his mouth with the same passion. They pulled away and both stared intensely at their delicate boyfriend. Before he could look away and laugh nervously, Jinyoung held his chin up with his fingers. 

“Bunny, why don’t you take off your shorts and put your cute butt in the air,” Jinyoung paused only to wink at the blushing boy. “Oppa will open up your pussy for his cock okay?” Jinyoung leaned in and licked the shell of Youngjae’s flustered ear. Youngjae moaned out loud when he noticed Jaebum watching intently with his cock leaking inches from his face. He licked his lips as he felt saliva seep into his mouth.

“Oh-okay Oppa.” Youngjae did as he was told and discarded his shorts, he turned around and stuck his butt up in the air. Jaebum seated himself in front of Youngjae and spread his legs wide. Youngjae licked his lips again.

“Not yet Sunshine. Just use your hands first. I want to watch your face when Jinyoung eats your little pussy.” Youngjae nodded. He took Jaebum’s cock in his hand and stroked him a few times before he closed his eyes at the sensation of Jinyoung’s wet tongue pressing so tight against his rim.

“Oh fuck.” He whimpered out pushing back on Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung took the gesture as praise and circled around the rim before spitting on it and sucking at it sloppily. Youngjae moaned loudly. He leaned his head against Jaebum’s thigh, who had his pants around his ankles, and stroked him faster. 

“How’s Jinyoung doing Tulip? Does his tongue feel nice?” Youngjae nodded unable to form words. Jinyoung spat on him again and added two fingers along with his tongue. “Use your words Doll.”

“Fuck Oppa Bummie. He feels so good fucking me with his tongue and fingers.” Jaebum bucked his hips into Youngjae’s hand and grabbed at his hair softly. Jinyoung grounded his cock against the couch. He took both fingers out and grabbed Youngjae’s ass pulling it apart. He dove his tongue straight in and fucked him with it. 

“Tell me how he tastes Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung moaned and pulled away. He pushed saliva through his teeth before adding two fingers into Youngjae’s hole once more.

“Youngjae’s pussy tastes so good Jaebum hyung. He’s so fucking wet like a girl. Our pretty little flower.” Jinyoung added a third finger and fucked them into his hole. Youngjae was a moaning mess grinding Jinyoung’s fingers deeper while jacking Jaebum’s cock with both hands now. 

“You love having Jinyoung’s fingers in your pussy, Blossom? Tell Oppa.” Youngjae nodded, eyes closed, mouth wide and panting.

“I love his fingers Oppa. I do!!!” Jinyoung fisted his cock with one hand and fucked Youngjae with the other. 

“Say it. Say you love them in your pussy.” Jaebum encouraged. Youngjae didn’t hold back.

“I love them Oppa Bummie and Jinyoung!!! I love his fingers in my wet pussy. Please Oppa! Fuck me with your cock please!” Youngjae wailed. Jinyoung cursed under his breath and slicked up his cock with the emergency lube under the couch cushion. He figured they would need it one day. Jinyoung pressed the head of his cock into Youngjae’s tight heat.

“Fuck Buttercup. You’re so good for Oppa. So fucking wet.” Youngjae panted and drove himself further onto Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Baby get your mouth on my cock. Just like that.” He guided Youngjae’s sweet swollen mouth onto his cock and watched as his cheeks hollowed and spit spilled down the length of his cock. Youngjae moaned, and with every thrust, Jinyoung drove him further down Jaebum’s thick cock. 

“Hyung his pussy is so tight. He takes me so well, like he was made for cock. Such a good. Fucking. Boy.” Each word came with a sharp thrust into Youngjae’s heat. Jinyoung picked up his pace. Jaebum canted his hips up while Jinyoung fucked into him. Gagging and squelching noises filled the living room. Noises such as those would normally make Youngjae beet red and have him knocking his knees together, but now he only spread his legs and allowed tears to fall from his eyes as Jaebum grabbed his hair and face fucked him.

“So fucking pretty being used like this Kitten. Fuck Jinyoung-ah, let’s switch.” Jinyoung nodded and easily slid from Youngjae’s hole. He crossed paths with Jaebum and gave him a quick peck before he laid on the couch in front of Youngjae. He wasted no time in covering Jinyoung’s cock with the wet heat of his mouth. Jaebum stroked himself and pushed into Youngjae ass with ease. He set a steady pace while squeezing Youngjae’s behind and delivering a few quick smacks to it. Youngjae moaned around Jinyoung’s cock.

“Fuck Sugar your bum is so cute,” He laughed a little, reconsidered what he was going to say next, before resolving to just shake his head and saying it anyway with another laugh. “It’s so fucking soft and  _ squishy. _ ” Jaebum slapped him again and gripped the pliant flesh. He sped up his thrusts only slightly and took notice to how much Youngjae’s ass jiggled when it was fucked. Youngjae giggled and pulled off of Jinyoung’s cock.

“Thank you Oppa.” He said cutely before diving back in to gag on Jinyoung. Jaebum groaned and pulled the soft flesh of Youngjae’s ass apart, spreading him impossibly wider. Youngjae’s cock shook with each thrust and dribbled onto the couch below him. Jinyoung grunted.

“Fuck Baby Bird, let Oppa paint that pretty face of yours.” Jinyoung pulled him off by the hair and held his face just above his cock. He fucked his own fist until he spilled all over Youngjae’s lips and cheeks. He licked away what he could the rest dripping back onto Jinyoung’s cock.

“Good fucking boy Youngjae. Always so good for your Oppas,” Jaebum pulled out and quickly flipped Youngjae onto his back. He rubbed the head of his dick against Youngjae’s hole. “Fuck Princess. Do want Oppa to fuck your pussy until he fills you up nice and deep?” Youngjae moaned. Jinyoung kneeled on the floor beside them. He grabbed Youngjae’s cock and marveled at the slick sounds the precome made. Jaebum set a sharp pace and fucked into Youngjae, hands gripping his hips. 

“Oppa it’s so good. So deep inisde my pu-ssy” Youngjae stuggled over the word. He gripped onto Jinyoung’s arm and leaned over to kiss him. 

“Yeah Honey Bunch? Oppa’s cock is nice and thick inside your wet little pussy huh? Fucking you deep and hard. Shit fuck fuck…” Jaebum’s hips slapped against Youngjae’s ass as he spread the boys legs wider, allowing for Jinyoung to stroke his dick faster.

“I-I’m gonna come Oppa!” Youngjae’s thighs trembled from the stretch in his muscles. He looked at both of his boyfriend's pleadingly. Jaebum nodded.

“Yeah Sunshine come for Oppa. Squeeze Oppa tight.” Just as the words left his mouth, Youngjae was spilling all over his stomach and Jinyoung’s fist. They all moaned out loud. Jaebum especially who stilled himself inside of Youngjae and let his hole clench around him. 

“Such a good boy.” Jaebum leaned down and licked into Youngjae’s mouth at the same time he slid his spent dick from his pink hole. Come spilled out making a mess all over the couch. Youngjae whimpered when he tried to put his legs down without any extra strain in his thighs. He closes his legs and rolled to one side, facing Jinyoung. He made a kissy face at him and Jinyoung leaned down to give the boy what he wanted. He leaned back with a smile on his face. Jaebum patted the outside of Youngjae’s thigh. He winked at Jinyoung. 

“Did you have fun with your Oppa’s Butterfly?” Jaebum asked. Youngjae closed his eyes in content.

“Yeah Oppa Bummie. I-I feel messy, but I liked it a lot.” Jinyoung smirked and kissed his head. 

“That’s good Princey,” Jinyoung got up and pulled his boxers into position. “How about we eat our breakfast and then we can shower and get all cleaned up. Sound good?” Youngjae picked his shorts up from the floor and slipped them on. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but he was too hungry to care.

“Okay Oppa Jinyoungie. I love you!” He embraced Jinyoung who hugged him back and smiled at Jaebum over his shoulder. Youngjae let go and turned to face Jaebum now. “You too Oppa Jaebummie! So much!” He kissed them both before turning to Jaebum. Before he could ask the question Jaebum spoke up.

“Pancakes, Dumpling. Oppa brought you pancakes with plenty of syrup and fresh fruit.” Jaebum smiled at the little gasp Youngjae gave before fleeing to the kitchen. Jaebum rolled his eyes and hugged Jinyoung. He kissed him sweetly. Jinyoung rested his head on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“I really love him.” Jinyoung said softly. Jaebum sighed contented.

“Yeah, me too.” 


End file.
